


Love Machine

by LissaMU



Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Stripper Elizabeth Bennet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: William has a special surprise planned for Lizzy on Valentine's Day, but it doesnt go quite as he expected.





	Love Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Valentine's Day but completely forgot. Rather than wait until next February, I figured nobody would mind if I posted a bit out of season. Enjoy!

# Love Machine

 

Elizabeth came home earlier than usual on Valentine’s Day, anxious to see what William had prepared for them. He had told her before she left in the morning that she would not be dancing for him tonight, as he had something extra special planned for her enjoyment. She was a little disappointed, as she had choreographed a routine for this night, but she supposed it could always be used the next night, or, considering their stamina, later this night.

Shaking off the cold, Elizabeth hung up her coat and looked quickly through the mail. Since moving in with William earlier in the month, she had only been getting all the forwarded letters from her old address; but today she found her first piece of mail actually sent to her new home. It was only a credit card offer of some sort, but she knew she would keep it because of what it symbolised to her: William was a permanent part of her life and they were building a home and a future together.

Also in the pile of mail was a red envelope with a note inside that appeared to contain instructions. _Go straight upstairs and freshen up. Put on the items laid out for you on the bed_. A catlike grin spread on her face at this little game. This would no doubt prove to be a fun evening.

Upstairs, Lizzy took a quick shower and put on William’s favourite perfume before putting on the red silk nightgown that he had set out. It was gorgeous, coming down to about her knees in a simple but sexy design that showed off her cleavage. There was also another set of instructions: _Go to the living room now_. Taking one last look in the mirror, Elizabeth hurried down the stairs to her waiting lover.

She had to gasp upon seeing the living room; William had turned off all the lights and illuminated the room instead with dozens of candles. He stood in the center of the room in a long burgundy silk robe, holding out a glass of Champagne for her as she approached. He looked devastatingly handsome in the soft candlelight, and it took all of Elizabeth’s self-control not to just jump him right there.

'Hello, my love,' he said in that rich baritone that drove her wild. 'You look beautiful. Please, sit down.' He guided her to the chair from which, several months before, he had first watched Elizabeth strip. She expected him to join her, but instead he turned his back to her and began fiddling with the stereo. When it seemed everything was to his satisfaction, he stood up straight and without turning around asked, 'Are you ready?'

'I’m ready,' she replied seductively. William reached down again to hit play, and a slow, sultry tune began to play. He whirled around, pulling off his robe and tossing it aside to reveal his attire: black trousers and a bowtie. Elizabeth’s jaw dropped when she realized that tonight, _he_ was stripping for _her_! She sat back and prepared to enjoy the show.

Unfortunately, it appeared that William had not been paying much attention to the actual dancing part of her act, much less the beat of the music. His 'dancing' consisted mainly of awkward hip-thrusting, moving his hands along his body in a way that was more silly than sexy, and some bizarre facial expressions that he probably thought were seductive but that in fact looked more like he was eating some very sour lemons and very spicy food.

She was able to keep a straight face through all that, and even through the part where he ripped off his trousers, the kind that are designed to come apart at the sides for quick removal. But when she saw what was underneath, she lost it. There, on _her_ William, her serious, often uptight, ever proper William, was a black thong with the words 'Love Machine' and a lipstick mark imprinted in hot pink.

Upon hearing Elizabeth’s laughter, William abruptly stopped his movement and looked down to see her doubled up in laughter. This was not the reaction he had been going for. Hands on his hips, he cleared his throat to get her attention and proceeded to pout. 'What’s so funny?'

'I’m sorry, darling,' she said contritely. 'I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just that your dancing is so… cute, and that thong is just too much. Love Machine?' She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a giggle.

'I wasn’t trying to be cute. I was trying to be sexy. And I am a Love Machine,' he grumbled petulantly.

'Of course, love, and I appreciate the effort. But with moves like that, it’s kind of hard to take you seriously.'

'What’s wrong with my moves?' he protested. Elizabeth demonstrated some of his 'moves' to him, and when he couldn’t contain a snort, he had to admit that it wasn’t the most seductive of dances. Defeated, he slumped down onto the chair and sighed. 'I’m sorry. I guess I should have planned this better. I’m not good as a stripper, I suppose.'

'No, you have a lot of potential, really,' she reassured him. 'You just need a bit of instruction. Come on, let me help you.' Elizabeth pulled him to his feet and pressed her back tightly against his stomach and chest. 'Now, I’m going to move. Put your hand on my belly and feel how my body undulates.' She began a simple routine, gyrating her hips and occasionally bending over and running her hands up her legs. William felt strange at first, but then the motions became more natural. He felt the beat pulse within him as he moved against Elizabeth’s firm body. When she felt him responding physically to more than just the dance, she turned around. 'Now you try by yourself, and I’ll watch you from the chair again.'

He was a bit more self-conscious this time, but Elizabeth’s lesson had made its mark. His movements were more graceful and truly seductive; his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted; his cheeks were flushed with exertion and arousal. Elizabeth watched him with increasing excitement, the heat growing within her as he came closer and closer. When she couldn’t take it any longer, she croaked out, 'Stop.'

William’s eyelids flew open and he looked at her with disappointment. 'What did I do wrong now?' When he saw the fire in her eyes, however, he knew that he had done everything quite right.

'Nothing,' she whispered hoarsely, 'nothing at all. I just can’t stand to sit here one more second without touching you.'

Elizabeth stood up and began lightly touching William’s bare skin with her fingertips. He was certain that she would continue this tantalising torture until he begged for mercy, but to his surprise, when she reached the waistband of the thong, she ripped it off with far more vigour than ceremony.

'On the floor. Now,' she commanded. He happily obeyed, keeping one knee bent while stretching out the other leg and propping himself up on his elbows. Elizabeth pushed the straps of the nightgown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a pool of red silk. Much to William’s delight, she wore nothing underneath; the sight of her enlarged his already imposing erection.

'Come here,' he whispered, reaching out to her. She got on her knees and crawled to him like a panther eyeing its prey. Straddling his hips, she pushed him down forcefully so he lay flat and attacked his mouth with her own. He reached down to touch her and found that she was more than ready for him. Sensing his thoughts, Elizabeth wasted no more time. Sitting up fully, she pulled herself up and impaled herself on his length.

The shock of having her so quickly nearly cost William his self-control. He gritted his teeth to keep from letting go too soon and held her hips tightly to prevent her from moving. When he was master of himself again, Elizabeth began slowly riding him, growing faster and more frenzied as her arousal built. Whenever she felt him getting too close to the edge, she would slow down and let him use his hands to pleasure her. Only when her own searing climax finally burned through her did she unleash her full passion and allow him to take what he needed. Drained, Elizabeth collapsed onto William’s chest, their perspiration mingling as they struggled to catch their breath.

'So,' William said when his heartrate had returned to normal, 'I suppose my dancing was pretty damn good, wasn’t it?' Elizabeth patted his hand sympathetically and shook her head.

'Sweetheart, don’t quit your day job.'


End file.
